SalvationS1 Ep9
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: The Winchesters split up. John goes to deal with Meg, leaving the boys and Kayla to go after the yellow eyed demon with the colt.
1. Chapter 1

The good news was that John had pinpointed a series of events, signs that happened before the yellow-eyed demon hit. The bad news was they were starting again, in Iowa, which means they had to go after it.

Sam was brooding in his own thoughts. Yellow-eyes came for him that night when he was a baby, came for him specifically. It was his fault mom was dead. And when he couldn't finish what he came to do, he came back for him…so Jessica was his fault too. This whole thing was because of him and he wanted nothing more than to kill this bastard.

They were heading outside to the cars and John stopped just before opening his truck door.

"Kayla, why don't you ride with me?"

"Um, alright." She exchanged a quick look with Dean, who looked just as confused. He was never much for company so it was a little surprising to all of them. Still, he was the father figure and she climbed into the passenger seat of the old truck. At least she got to sit in the front seat.

John started the car and pulled onto the road, he glanced in the rearview mirror and watched the Impala follow after. "So tell me Kayla."

"Uh huh?" At least there wouldn't be awkward silence.

"You and Dean seem pretty close."

Never mind, awkward. Did he really want to have this conversation with her? "We've gotten kind of close, yeah."

"I'm glad." She would never know how true that statement was. "He needs someone to remind him it's not always about the job."

She smiled slightly. "I don't know if I'm up for that challenge."

He chuckled in response. "It's a hard one I know, that's how I raised him." There were a few moments of silence before he changed the subject. "Hey I'm sorry about me and Sam before. We don't always see eye to eye but we shouldn't really make it a public matter."

"You don't have to consider me public. Besides, fathers fight with their sons; it's kind of the inevitable result of all that testosterone."

"We just have different views, but I respect that in him. I'm proud of him."

She didn't answer, but wondered if he'd ever told Sam that to his face. Ever.

"So tell me how things are going with you and Dean."

_Curveball._ Kayla glanced out the window. "Dean's great."

He smiled when he saw her face flush; he didn't mean to embarrass her. "Ok, tell me about some of the jobs you three have been doing then."

That one she could handle.

Back in the boy's car, Dean and Sam were both watching the truck in front of them intently. It was a rare phenomenon and they were trying to figure it out.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Dean asked him.

"I have no idea."

"Does it look like dad's smiling to you?"

"Like he's actually carrying on a normal conversation, that's not riddled with blood, demons and past issues?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded. "Maybe you should keep her around awhile man."

"I guess I'm going to have to." Hell anyone that could distract dad for more than half a second from hunting deserved a medal in his book. He wasn't overly shocked of course; she distracted him all the time and dad's blood ran through his veins…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was starting to like research more. Research didn't end up with in pain, blood, or anyone dying. What used to seem like the annoying legwork of the job was now something he could handle. In today's case the research came up useless; Sam had another vision. He found the next kid the demon would be after, hell he even found their house and talked to the mom.

They were sitting around the room discussing the vision; dad was pissed because they never mentioned the visions before. Not like there was ever a chance too. While the three talked, Kayla was using the room's kitchen to make dinner. She'd insisted on it. Even though he'd given her a hard time about it, he was actually looking forward to a home cooked meal for a change. She even bought one of those mini-grills to make the steaks, that was freaking awesome.

"You know, something like this starts happening to your brother and you pick up the phone, and call me." John snapped at them.

_Seriously? He was going to go there?_ Dean stepped over to him. "Call you? Dad, I called you in Morris. Sam called you when I was dying. I mean getting you on the phone I have a better chance of winning the lottery."

John glanced to Sam but he didn't comment, just looked at the table. He nodded. "You're right. Though I'm not crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

Kayla smiled a little at that and flipped the steaks; she was glad Dean was standing up to him. It was good for both of them.

Then Sam got a phone call, from Meg. She just _thought_ they were tense before, ha. The phone was soon passed off to John and from the sounds of it, another one of his friends was dead. He must be feeling horrible by now. It response, he made arrangements to turn over the colt.

Dean looked at his dad when he finally hung up the phone. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to Lincoln. I don't have another choice."

Sam shook his head, this was a bad idea. "Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family, that gun is all we got you can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, no one knows what this gun looks like, no one has ever seen it except us and a couple other hunters that are dead now."

"So what you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean thought this sounded a lot like suicide, the demon's aren't going to buy this.

"An antique store. She shouldn't know the difference."

"And what happens when she figures it out?"

"I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"For us." Sam stated, his eyes shined with threatening tears. "You want us to stay and kill the demon by ourselves."

"No Sam, I want people to stop dying. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home." John struggled with his own tears and his voice wavered. "I want Mary to be alive. I want this to be over."

So the plan was set in motion. John took his dinner to go, which in Kayla's eyes was really sweet of him because after what happened no one was even hungry anymore. They found a close enough resemblance for the colt and got ready to leave. John told her to watch his boys and they exchanged casual goodbyes with their dad, like everything would be ok, like they were just going to be gone awhile. Like someone may not die today.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them stared into the house of a normal, quiet family whose lives were supposed to be changed by tragedy tonight. A family they were supposed to save. The only question was how.

"We could always tell them the truth." Sam suggested.

Kayla laughed nervously. "Hey, mind if you take a breather somewhere else for awhile so a demon doesn't burn you alive to get to your baby?"

"Thinking not." Dean agreed.

Sam shrugged. "I wonder how dad's doing." The question that was on everyone's mind.

"I'd feel better if we were there backing him up."

"I'd feel better if he were here backing us up." Sam shook his head. "After all these years we're finally here. It just doesn't seem real."

Dean tried to play it off, it was a job after all. "We just gotta keep our heads and do our job like always."

"Dean I want to thank you, for everything. You've always had my back. Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you. I just wanted to let you know, just in case."

"Can you not talk like that?" Kayla spoke up, that was one speech she couldn't hear right now. "Like you're going to die? Really, please?"

"Thank you. Nobody's dying tonight except that damn demon." Dean added. "So stop." Failure was not an option here.

All at once the radio started going out, the wind picked up and the lights in the house started flickering. Game time. Dean spun around in his seat.

"Stay here, I mean it."

She held her hands up and they ran into the house. The only reason she didn't argue was because Dean had _no_ idea how fast she would be inside that house if it looked like trouble.

Trouble didn't take long. Seeing Dean toss the father out onto the lawn wasn't hard to understand, but the gunshot got to her. It was followed immediately by the nursery window bursting with flames and Kayla ditched the car. She ran towards the house as the man was coming back to consciousness and Sam stumbled out the front door with the mother. It wasn't until she saw Dean running out with the baby that she could breathe again.

"Get away from them!" The man shouted.

"Stop! They saved us!" She took the baby from Dean and went to her husband. "They saved us. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

He missed the shot. Sam couldn't stand the misery coursing through him, he missed the damn shot. That thing should be toast right now and he missed it.

"If you would have let me go back in there…"

"Sam you would have gotten killed." Kayla snapped at him. "It knew you had the colt and disappeared too fast, that's not your fault."

"I could have ended all this!" He yelled back.

Dean was fed up. "So self-sacrifice, that's ok with you?"

"Yeah. You're damn right that's ok with me. If it would have ended it."

"Not while I'm around. Sam, I wanna waste it as much as you do. But it's not worth dying over."

"What?" Sam was so confused; he never thought he'd hear Dean say the yellow-eyed demon wasn't worth it.

"I mean it! If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing!"

"That thing killed Jess, it killed mom!"

Dean shook his head, how was he supposed to get through to him? He couldn't lose his brother, not now. "You said yourself Sam, they're gone. They're gone and no matter what we do, they're not coming back."

It sent him over the edge and Kayla jumped back when she saw Sam slam his brother against the wall.

"Don't you say that, not ever! After all we've been through, don't you say that!"

Dean stayed calm for his little brother, and he wasn't afraid to say what he was about to say in front of him or Kayla.

"Sam, this is all we have. You guys are all I have. As it is I feel like I'm falling apart sometimes and if something happened to you, where would I be?"

Sam stepped away from him, knowing he was right. "He should have called by now. Call him again."

Dean sighed but made the call for Sammy's sake. After a long pause he spoke to someone on the other end, his voice lined with fear. "Where is he?"


End file.
